


A date for you and me

by Rainbowgirl12



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Birthday Date, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, Feminization, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lee Minhyuk wears a dress, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, My First Work in This Fandom, New York City, Vacation, Whipped Chae Hyungwon, shy lee minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowgirl12/pseuds/Rainbowgirl12
Summary: Hyungwon and MInhyuk are in new york for vacation and getting time alone. Minhyuk decides to take his boyfriend out for a date on his birthday. They both have a lot of fun and Hyungwon can't stop loving Minhyuk's cuteness and adorable charms.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A date for you and me

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is for my friend who couldn't stop begging me to write her favorite ship while I don't know much of the group 😅😅😅. I know that Minhyuk is a cutie and sassy. I did my best so this is my first fic on the Monsta x fandom. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> DO NOT COPY OR REPOST ON ANOTHER SITE.

Saturday morning at a luxury hotel. Curtains being slightly pushed by the wind. The sun setting up and brighten up the room. Hyungwon wakes up from the sunlight hitting on his eyes. The first thing he sees was his beloved boyfriend, Lee Minhyuk, in front of him.

He was still asleep. His dark brown hair was bright from the sun. He looked really pretty. The blanket slipped down, showing his skin.

He strokes Minhyuk's hair and gives a kiss on his forehead. Minhyuk slowly opens his eyes and brings his blanket closer to him.

Hyungwon chuckled.

"Good morning my love" Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk smiles.

"Morning" He replies

"Get up. I'm going to order breakfast while you take a shower" Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk nodded and gives a small kiss on his right cheek. He leaves the bed and goes to the bathroom.

Hyungwon sighs and gets up from the bed. He goes to the closet and only grabs a white dress shirt. He looks at the mirror and buttoned his shirt. Hyungwon gave a shy smile to himself.

Meanwhile, Minhyuk finished his shower and dries his hair. He puts on a soft white robe and applies cream on his face, rubbing his cheeks and forehead softly.

Hyungwon sat on his bed and picks the pamphlet to order his breakfast. He then calls the room service.

" _Good morning. I will like to order two pancakes with two croissants, please. A clubhouse sandwich with lettuce, cheese, and ham only, no tomatoes, please. Mayonnaise is okay and I will like an iced tea_ "

Minhyuk leans on the doorframe and coughs a bit. Hyungwon looks at him from the menu. He knows what he wants.

" _And a cup of apple juice. That's all. Thanks_ "

He hangs up the phone and Minhyuk sat next to him.

"I could've ordered a hot choco with whipped cream and marshmallows since it's one of your favorites"

"Yeah but you know I don't drink coffee much"

Hyungwon chuckles and kisses on Minhyuk's forehead. Minhyuk leans on Hyungwon's left shoulder and looks at him.

"We should do something today"

"We could talk about it when our food arrives. I have to wash"

Minhyuk nodded and Hyungwon goes to the bathroom. Minhyuk picks the tv remote and the first thing that came in was Bubble Guppies. He lays on his stomach and puts his hands under his chin.

~~~~~~~

Hyungwon fills the bathtub with warm water and removes his clothes. He steps on the tub and lays down. It feels nice to be in the water. Hyungwon looks at his left and sees the skyline of the city. The sun is already up. He picks his phone and takes a picture of it. He checks on his notifications and everything is caught up.

Hyungwon sighs and just continues on watching the city.

~~~~~~

In the bedroom, Minhyuk was putting on his short sleeve black dress with a white collar. He slides up his white knee-high socks and black boots. He hates tying his boots and just huffs. Minhyuk sat on a round stool and opens his makeup case.

He applied red lipstick and a bit of grey eyeshadow. He brushes his brown hair and the brush felt soft to his hair. Minhyuk slightly strokes his hair. He then puts on a black beret on his head. He looks right in front of the mirror and smiled to himself.  
  


The doorbell rang and Minhyuk stands up from the stool. He exits the bedroom and goes to the main door. He opens and the room service was a woman, wearing the hotel's uniform. She looked around in her mid-20s.

"Good morning, ma'am," She said in a lovely tone.

Minhyuk gave her a fake smile.

"Good morning" He replied.

The lady went inside and left the cart on the side of the couch. She hands Minhyuk the server book and he signs the check. Hyungwon comes to the living room with a suit and the lady stares at him. Minhyuk clears his throat, as he finished signing the check and the lady apologized. Minhyuk gives her the server book and the lady leaves the room. Minhyuk sighs.

"She called me ma'am"

"Really? I believe is the outfit you're wearing"

"I just wore it because we might go somewhere later. Right?"

"Let's eat first then see what we're going to do"

They both went directly to the table and sat down on the chairs. They both sat apart from the end of the table. Minhyuk reaches the plate of pancakes and his cup of apple juice. Hyungwon does the same and takes a sip of his Ice tea. Minhyuk took the syrup and tries to make a smiley face but somehow it got messy because the syrup was spilling down. Hyungwon just smiled.

"What's funny?" Minhyuk said

"Nothing," Hyungwon said.

"You really like to joke around me right?"

"No, I'm not. If I am then, we don't know about what our relationship is"

Minhyuk stopped eating his pancake and looks at Hyungwon. Hyungwon looks at him with a concerned face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know It affected you"

"It's okay. It doesn't sound serious to me or were you?"

Hyungwon shook his head off. It was quite right now except for the birds from outside.

Minhyuk finished his pancakes and drinks his apple juice. He takes a bite of his sandwich and gulps.

"Careful, you don't want to get choked"

"Hey! we're eating. Stop having negative thoughts"

Hyungwon was surprised by the attitude of Minhyuk. He may be a bit bold but he knows that Minhyuk can't act like that since he's has a soft personality.

Minhyuk grabs a napkin to clean his lips.

"Wait!"

Hyungwon stops and used his thumb to remove the mayonnaise from the corner of his lips. He later used his napkin to remove the sauce.

Minhyuk blinks in confusion.

He didn't say anything and just finished the last bite of his sandwich.

Minutes later, the table was completely empty. Plates with a bit of crumb and an empty cup. Minhyuk looks down from the table and sees Hyungwon finishing his croissant. He pulls out his phone and sees the date and time. A notification appears on the screen.

Spend time with Hyungwon on his birthday.

He looks at Hyungwon and sighs.

"We should go outside and see the streets"

Hyungwon almost choked on his drink. Minhyuk looks at him and had a worried look.

"I'm sorry. I...I shouldn't have mentioned it. Let's just forget what I said. I mean...we could stay here and tell them to send you a cake and we could celebrate alone. I mean..."

"It's fine. I'm honestly okay with your idea. We could go around the city. We could also visit some stores and buy a cake from a bakery."

Minhyuk smiles.

"Sure"

Hyungwon gets up from his chair, taking slow steps to approach Minhyuk, and lifts his chin.

"You look beautiful, especially with that outfit that you're wearing"

Minhyuk blushes on the compliments and smiles shyly.

~~~~~~~

After having breakfast together, they left the hotel room and went to the elevator. Inside the elevator was quiet except for the classical elevator music.

Minhyuk gets closer to Hyungwon and both of them give a shy smile till the elevator opens and both lean to the left side, letting a random couple go inside.

It was really awkward when the couple was flirting with each other and giving each other lustful touches. Lower giggles and whispers can be easily heard.

Luckily, the elevator stops at the main floor and the pair quickly got outside before witnessing the other couple.

~~~~~~~

They left the hotel and Minhyuk sighs.

"They're really into some public sexual tension or just don't like us"

"I mean. Maybe, they're drunk. I could tell that the person was getting a bit red"

"Who will be drunk this afternoon?"

They both started to walk on the left side of the hotel till they realized that they don't know where to go.

"Um...where should we go first?"

Minhyuk said as his fingers were playing on the edges of his dress skirt.

"I honestly don't mind where to. We could go to the park but, we might have to take the train. It's a long walk"

Minhyuk looks at him and nodded. They both headed to the train station.

~~~~~~~

They got off the train station and went to their destination. They didn't want to go to Central Park since they wanted to see the view of the river and see other things. They got to Hudson Yards and it was crowded with people. Minhyuk decided to hold Hyungwon's hand so he won't get lost. They walk past a lot of people and Minhyuk has to say a small "sorry" whenever he accidentally hit on a random person.

During their trip, Minhyuk went to an ice cream store to get his favorite mango ice cream while Hyungwon only got the Chocolate one. Minhyuk sneakily kept licking Hyungwon's ice cream.

"You could've just ordered one. You know?"

"Well...I don't want to"

Minhyuk said and licks on his own ice cream, giving a little wink to him

Hyungwon rolls his eyes but gives him a smile. A drop of ice cream fell on Minhyuk's hand. He tells Minhyuk to stop and cleans it off with a napkin. Minhyuk looks confused about what happened. He didn't say anything and just continue to eat his ice cream before it will be melted.

~~~~~~~

After their ice cream date, They walk around to a mall that had a lot of fashion brand stores. Minhyuk saw a beautiful pastel pink dress by a display window. He saw some other dresses from different store windows but this, this one really looked special to him.

It was so pretty that he wanted so badly. He looks at Hyungwon but he doesn't want to pressure him on buying it. Minhyuk looks down and just bit his bottom lips as if he just said no when Hyungwon didn't say anything.  
  


"You could have it"

Minhyuk heard Hyungwon's voice.

"I know you want it so much by the way you're looking at it. Go ahead and get it"

Minhyuk looks at him with a worried face.

"But...I don't want you to waste money on me and ..."

"It's just a dress. I know you love those types of clothing but it's you who wants it. Don't worry much about me"

Minhyuk wanted to cry but just nodded and gives a hard firm on Hyungwon's hand.

They both went inside the store and they got to buy Minhyuk's new dress.

~~~~~~~

A few minutes later, the pair were seated at a bench and enjoying the beautiful sunset by the river.  
  


Minhyuk puts his head on Hyungwon's left shoulder and wraps his arms around Hyungwon's arm. The wind blows softly to his forehead and just closes his eyes.

He later feels chills on his arms because it was getting cold and the sun was now started to get low.

Hyungwon looks down at him.

"Do you want to use my blazer"

Minhyuk shook his head off.

Suddenly, giggles and lip-smacking were heard a few feet away from them. They both turned to the right and were a couple, who they were having a PDA moment. They remind them of the ones that they saw in the elevator this morning.

Minhyuk suddenly got an idea. He places his hands on each side of Hyungwon's face and kisses him. Hyungwon was surprised and didn't know what to do. He only wraps his arms around Minhyuk's waist and lets him kiss. They started to make out and made their kisses sound louder.

The other couple looks at them and saw them in a disgusted look. The woman made an "ugh" sound and drags her boyfriend to get away from them.

Minhyuk stops kissing Hyungwon when he saw the couple leaving them. They both got quiet and Minhyuk whispers "sorry". Hyungwon shook his head and said that it wasn't his fault.

"I could tell that girl thinks we're a weird couple, despite that, I look...different"

"You should not feel bad to yourself and fuck those people who hate boys wearing feminine clothes. They should know that there are no genders for clothing or anything. You always look beautiful to me"

Minhyuk smiles and gives a peck on Hyungwon's cheek.

~~~~~~~

On their way home, they stop by a small bakery and brought a small vanilla cake with many toppings. The bakery owner complimented them when they were looking for a cake.

“ _You and your girlfriend look together_ “

Minhyuk didn't bother and just shyly said "thank you" to him. Neither was Hyungwon. They paid for the dessert and bowed at the owner, exchanging "good nights" and "thank you".  
  


~~~~~~~

The couple finally got to their hotel room and removes their shoes at the entrance. Minhyuk left the cake on the table and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and changes his clothes. He puts on the new dress and slips on the high knee socks. Meanwhile, Hyungwon removes his blazer and his tie, putting them on top of the couch.

Minhyuk gets out of the bathroom and sees Hyungwon setting up the table. Minhyuk sat at the chair and gives a smile to Hyungwon. It was only the cake on the table and the dinnerwares. Minhyuk gets up and told Hyungwon that he will set the cake. He picks a few candles to place in and takes a strawberry to his mouth.

Hyungwon didn't notice it but it wasn't a big deal. Minhyuk lit up the candles and sat back down in his chair.

_Happy birthday to you_   
_Happy birthday to you_   
_Happy birthday my dear, Chae Hyungwon_   
_Happy birthday to you_

Hyungwon let's a few laughs and blows the candles. Minhyuk just smiled and takes a picture of him with the cake in front of him.

"I love that I spend time with you today and we should do this again sometime"

"Really? To me, that sounds that you want to stay here and not going back to our original house"

"What! No. I mean...this was supposed to be our vacation to spend time together and not getting interrupted a lot by our friends"

Hyungwon laughs at it.

"I know but you never know we might actually stay here forever one day"

Minhyuk just shrugs and passes the knife to Hyungwon, so that he can cut the cake and eat them.

~~~~~~~

As their small birthday party finished, the table was still the same. Just that their plates are empty and there's still some cake left, which Minhyuk mentions that they're going to finish it tomorrow before they leave the city and come back to their home.

Minhyuk scoops the icing from his plate, with his two fingers and licks them off. It was soft, similar to the ice cream that he had earlier.

Hyungwon was looking down on his phone, doing random things. Minhyuk stood up and went up to him.

"Do you want to see your gift?"

Hyungwon looks at him.

"You could give me tomorrow morning"

He said and gets back at his phone. Minhyuk pouts and tugs Hyungwon's arm.

"Come on. I really want to show you"

"Okay fine"

Hyungwon sighs. It didn't sound rude, he was really tired from the trip that they had but he wants to make his boyfriend happy.

They got to their bedroom and Minhyuk told Hyungwon to sat at the bed. Hyungwon obeys and does what he told him. Minhyuk takes a small air out and his arms move back to the zipper of his dress. He unzips his dress and slowly removes it, letting the outfit fall down.

Hyungwon's mouth slightly open when he saw that Minhyuk was wearing pastel lace underwear.

"Wow, you look so beautiful"

He goes to his boyfriend and sat on his lap.

Minhyuk's arms were around on Hyungwon's neck. He licks his lips in a shy way. He looks at him with cute innocent puppy eyes.

"Do you like it"

Minhyuk said shyly.

"I like how you're acting so cute and innocent but of course I like it"

Hyungwon said and press a kiss on Minhyuk's forehead. Minhyuk then steps away from Hyungwon, just to go down from him. His hands roaming around Hyungwon's clothed thighs and use his teeth to unzip his pants. His hands pull down Hyungwon's dress pants and also his underwear. Hyungwon kicks his pants off so that he can get comfortable.

Minhyuk took a deep breath and peeks his tongue out. He gives a teasing lick and made Hyungwon hiss. Minhyuk took Hyungwon's cock into his mouth and goes deeper. The tongue swirling around the top and moving his head back and forth. The tip of the cock hit on Minhyuk's throat that he made a gagging sound. He almost choked.

Hyungwon places his hand on Minhyuk's hair. He only thrust one time and let him do his own thing. Minhyuk pulls out, letting a small pop sound and a string of saliva was connected to his lips with Hyungwon's cock.

Minhyuk stood up and takes out his underwear, while Hyungwon unbuttons his shirt. He sat on Hyungwon's lap again and Hyungwon reaches for the lube at the drawer. He poured a bit on his fingers and carefully inserts it inside of Minhyuk. Minhyuk shivers when he felt the cool gel on his hole and hugs tightly on Hyungwon. It didn't take long to finish prepping.

It's been a while that they haven't had sex since Hyungwon was busy working at a company and Minhyuk doing a lot of modeling photo shoots.

"I'm going inside now. Tell me if it hurts and we will stop"

Hyungwon said and Minhyuk nodded.

"I'm not going to be rough on you. I will go slow"

Minhyuk wraps his arms around Hyungwon's neck and puts his head on his boyfriend's left shoulder. Hyungwon slowly puts his cock inside of Minhyuk and feels how he's hugging him tightly when he felt it. He caresses his back to make Minhyuk relaxed.

It all went slowly. Small moans and kisses were heard in the room. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were kissing each other with lust. Minhyuk let a small gasp when he feels the warmth inside of his body. Hyungwon softly shushes him and making sure he didn't hurt Minhyuk. Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon and pecks his lips.

"Happy birthday, wonnie"

"Thank you, my dear"

They ended with another small kiss and lay down on the bed. Hyungwon brings the white bedsheet to them and both went to sleep, before saying good night to each other.

~~~~~~~

The next morning, the sun brightens up the room. It was slightly cold from the slightly open window. Hyungwon opened his eyes when the sunlight hit on him. He rubs his eyes and he sees Minhyuk resting on his chest. Hyungwon couldn't handle his cuteness and he only brushes Minhyuk's hair with his left hand. Minhyuk groans and wakes up. He looks up to him.

"Good morning"

"Good morning, love"

Minhyuk smiled and then pouts.

"What's wrong?"

Hyungwon said with concern.

"We're leaving the city tonight and I don't want to leave"

"Me too but you know that we have to see our family and friends. Not to mention that they miss us a lot"

Minhyuk sighs but then smiles.

"Well, let's get up and finish the cake since we might not have time to do other things that we want"

"Can we go to the famous building? I just wanna go there to take a picture of our selves and makes us a power couple"

"You're so silly with those ideas"

"But it's true"

Minhyuk said and put the white sheet on top of him and covering himself.

"Okay fine. We could go later. Just don't try to do the thing like we did yesterday because of the random couples you see"

Minhyuk nodded.

~~~~~~~

At the night, they took a pic of themselves on the observation deck of the Empire State Building with white and golden lights behind them and a bit of sunset behind them. They later went to a few stores and brought a few souvenirs and few dresses that Minhyuk couldn't stop looking at different store windows.

They finished packing at their hotel room and it was now dark except with some lights from the streets and the sky that was about to be dark in any minute. They both look at each other's eyes and kissed with passion.

"I love you, Hyungwon. Please don't leave me"

"I love you too, Minhyuk. I will never leave you. I want to be with you forever. I will always love you so much"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. I appreciate the kudos. I might write another fic whatever my friend tells me on which ship from a fandom they want. Special thanks to my other two close friends for reading this first. See you guys later.
> 
> (Any negative comments will be deleted)


End file.
